fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulwyck Uller
Lord Ulwyck Uller is the current lord of Hellholt and the head of House Uller, and the area around the Brimstone River. Born to Samuel and Delilah Uller, Ulwyck became lord of Hellholt at the age of fifteen when his father took his own life in his chambers. Appearance Ulwyck appears to be much like his son at a much older age, but slightly less of a tan, blue eyes and a small scar across his face. His hair is completely white and untamed. His hands are marked with the signs of labour. Personality In his many years of ruling Hellholt, Ulwyck has been known as a kind but stern ruler who understands and does what he can for the people under his rule. His ambitiousness seeks to turn Hellholt from a simple keep to a thriving city, and over many years he has lived up to that dream. He tends to not bother with formality, and instead be as honest and direct as he can, whilst maintaining a form of respect for whoever he speaks to. He tends to keep his thoughts to himself, and plans out lengthy ideas that he is willing to spend time in. History Beginning Years Born to two loving parents, Ulwyck had a typical upbringing, and looked up to his father as an idol and his younger sister as a friend. The young Ulwyck would often disguise himself as a commoner alongside his sister and roam Hellholt, watching the people live their day-to-day lives without prosperity or well-made conditions. When the two accompanied his father to Sunspear for a feast, Ulwyck was in awe of the sights there, and especially how the peasantry were being well fed, housed and happy. It had sparked Ulwyck's dream in wanting to renovate Hellholt into becoming as grand as Sunspear itself, thriving in culture and riches - a Jewel in the desert, as he would refer to it. When Ulwyck's father was found dead in his chambers besides a vial of poison, he was utterly devastated. There had been no sign that his father was suffering, and no reason for him to take his life. At the age of fifteen, Ulwyck took the seat of Hellholt and declared a state of mourning for his father. In this time, he began to investigate his father's death after his mother, Delilah Uller, and his sister convinced him to do so. He spent three years looking into his father's past, and by that time he had already ended the state of mourning. He could not find any lead that would expand on his father's death, and so began to look ahead to preserving Hellholt. Adulthood At the age of nineteen, he had offically started construction of a new market centre located to the very edge of the Brimstone river, alongside many other plans that he would work on over the years. Jeyne Uller would help Ulwyck with diplomacy, and was often sent out to other realms to represent House Uller and garner alliances. The House Guard of Hellholt was also officially expanded, recieving more funding and military training, with Ulwyck at its forefront, personally training many of the guards. He implemented military exercies and raids on bandit camps, which actually gave way for more trading caravans to arrive at Hellholt without the fear of bandits. All these actions managed to be extremly profitable for Hellholt, which in turn allowed Ulwyck to further fund his development plans. Marriage & Draban's influence When he turned twenty-five, he wedded Maria Fowler after establishing a trade alliance with Skyreach, with Jeyne Uller marrying Franklyn Fowler as a show of respect from one house to another. A year later, Maria passed away giving birth to Draban Uller , much to Ulwyck's despair; he had only produced one true heir to Hellholt. In that time, he promised to ensure that his son was raised truly, and ensured that his heir would be groomed for the seat of Hellholt. When his son grew up and began inciting rebellious speeches on the streets of Dorne, Ulwyck hesitated in acting, sharing some of the ideals his son spoke of. It was only when he realised his son's life was in danger that he decided to stop his son's speeches and keep him secluded within Hellholt Keep. He trained his son in the ways of diplomacy and nobility, to both tame his son's thoughts and educate him for the future. During the construction of a trade post, the wooden stand of the building collapsed right upon Ulwyck's face as he oversaw the construction. While the wound was healed, a scar was left behind right on the centre of his face, almost blinding him in one eye. Current year Many years later, he has almost entirely fufilled the dream of upgrading Hellholt, with many new facilities and farms. He had developed lands for farming so efficently that Hellholt and its surrounding area was the main source of food for the majority of Dorne. He awaits the return of his son to Hellholt, as he had been gone for almost two years at that point. Category:Characters